Cheater
by YukiKagami
Summary: "Why do you think I came back to the village in the first place? For Sakura? Kakashi? No. I came back for you." Sasuke leans up against me, whispering four words that change our lives forever. "Because I love you." NaruSasu.


_OKAY! So I noticed all of my one-shot's usually are basically the same kind of story, so this time I've mixed it up a bit. SO HOPE YOU ENJOY!_

_THIS IS IN NARUTO POV_

* * *

We crash into my apartment as we touch each other in ways I have never thought would happen. I can't remember when this started but I can't help the thoughts that enter my head as we continue into the main room.

'This is wrong...' That is the thought that keeps traveling through my head as our lips crash together in a desperate kiss. Tongues sliding against one another as my hands unzip and rip off our clothes. Another pair of desperate hands wander across my already exposed skin as our hips grind together.

"Sasuke..." My voice surprises me when it comes out in a husky whisper that tares a groan from Sasuke. Pleasure floods through me as his grinding gets rough and frenzied. I push him against the wall, sliding hands down to grip the moving hips, trying to gain some control.

"Sasuke..." I pull away from his lips and try to get my brain to work. "Wait..." Trying to hold those slender hips still, I find that talking is difficult. I fail when Sasuke slides his hand down to cup my erection.

I almost fall down when the pleasure floods my system thanks to the hot and sweaty, still grinding Uchiha who now has a strong hold of my privates, through my trousers. I give up on trying to hold onto those hips, those thin, still clothed, ruthless hips.

Sasuke's hands come up from unzipping my trousers, to grip my shoulders, wrapping those deliciously slim legs around my now bare waist. I only notice then that my trousers are gone, the cold air hitting my hot skin as I realize I am naked and flushed against Sasuke.

"We shouldn't be doing this." The gruff voice tainted with lust that comes out of my mouth isn't what I am aiming for, I am trying to stop, trying to convince myself to stop and hopefully Sasuke in the process. It doesn't seem to work as Sasuke's hand comes up to tug on my hair.

"Don't. You know you want this as much as I do." A deep purr escapes Sasuke's lips as they connect with mine, I can feel that they're plump and probably red from our continuing make out session.

I continue with our dance as I finally get Sasuke stripped of the torn clothing he had left, leaving bare skin against skin, hot and slick with sweat as we continue to grind against one another. I won't be able to hold on to my thought process for much longer.

I move my hands from Sasuke's hips to his ass, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh, causing Sasuke to groan in appreciation. I can feel him pressing hot and heavy against my stomach as I rake my nails across his sensitive cheeks.

Pulling apart for air, I pant as I watch Sasuke slide his hand down to take full hold of my erection, and freeze when he positions it against his twitching entrance. My thought process just vanishes after that but I make sure to get those last few protests out.

"Don't I need to...?" I stop when I see the determination and lust on Sasuke's face. I close my eyes as Sasuke pumps my erection before pulling hard. My hips thrust forward and I hiss in slight pain as I breach the tight channel.

Holding still isn't an option as I feel the scolding hot walls clench around me, my hips move instinctively as I pull out just a bit before slamming all the way in, and I hear Sasuke choke on a scream as I begin to ruthlessly pound him into the wall.

Gripping onto my arms that balance us against the wall, Sasuke cries out as a lucky thrust strikes his prostate. I don't know how long I can last, even though we had only just started. The twisted pleasure and secrecy pushing me over the edge quicker than ever before, the feeling was better than I had ever felt.

Sasuke was continuously moaning as he pulls me closer, gripping my hair in an iron grip and leaning his head back against the wall as he helps move his hips to take me deeper.

I'm so close to the edge now, so is Sasuke by the sound of him moaning, withering and gasping. I hold him close as my thrusts become erratic. I can't believe this is happening. I can feel the flood of pleasure sweeping over me quickly like a pulse.

I can't even breathe as I hold Sasuke's hips and connect with them over and over again. Feeling a sudden blind force sweeps through my body, ending at my crotch, I make sure to slam deliberately into Sasuke's prostate and watch as Sasuke unravels in his orgasm, screaming my name.

The sight is enough to make me come as I thrust one last time before my world explods into white pleasure, sliding down the wall onto my knees, I tiredly thrust into Sasuke's body a couple more times, making sure to keep going until the last drop has filled all of Sasuke.

Parting from our position, I slide out of Sasuke's body. We sit there in silence and I note the way Sasuke's legs still shake from the pleasure. He probably won't be able to walk for a while after this, maybe I should have moved us to the bed.

Leaning back against the wall next to my best friend, I can't stop the guilt that suddenly settles into my stomach. The bed that Sakura and I have made love in countless times...I had cheated.

I'm a cheater! I cheated on Sakura with Sasuke.

Sasuke seems to notice my inner dilemma and reaches out a hand to caress through my hair. I look up at him with hurt and disgust at myself overwhelming my eyes.

"I cheated. I cheated on Sakura." My voice brakes as the words come out of my mouth. I can't believe I have done this. It's all my fault.

"So did I." Sasuke's voice is firm but seems to soften as he continues. "I showed you how I feel, the fact that I would do this with you but it's not just lust, Naruto. Why do you think I came back to the village in the first place? For Sakura? Kakashi? No. I came back for **you**." Sasuke leans up against me, whispering four words that change our lives forever. "Because I love you."

* * *

_Remember to Review XD_


End file.
